


Turning the Tables

by doujinzii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Aphrodisiacs, Bloodplay, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the bar together with Hinata for what he thought would be a good time, Kageyama gets more than he bargained for and is pushed over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for three months...my initial plan was to finish writing it and have it be super long, but I hit writer's block so I'm gonna post it as is. The ending is a little ambigious, but brownie points to whoever can take the small hints I planted throughout the story and pieces together what I planned to do :P  
> With that being said, there is mentioning of blood, along with light bondage, the use of date-rape drugs, non-con, and things of that nature. If any of that bothers you, I suggest you don't read this story.  
> If you're good with all that, then enjoy! :D

(Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! and it's characters belong to their rightful owner; I am just using them to fulfill a plot bunny I had months ago).

* * *

_'This place is packed,'_ Kageyama noted to himself, taking a quick glance around the bar. There were people everywhere: in booths, at tables, at the bar and even on the dance floor that's usually empty. The endless chattering was loud in his ears, accompanied by the occasional drunken laugh by the guys who had a few too many. The atmosphere was typical for any bar on a Friday night—loud, warm, and fun.

Kageyama had never felt so out of place.

He sipped on his cup of coffee, cursing at the burning sensation it left in his throat and at himself for letting Tsukishima drag him down here.

" _It's not like you're doing shit after work tonight,"_ the blond had pointed out. _“Or does the king of the office have too big of a stick up his ass to enjoy himself?”_

Of course, after hearing that Kageyama had no choice but to prove the bastard wrong, although he was definitely regretting it now. He could've been at home in the comfort of his office—which he occupied more than his room if he was honest with himself—looking over the drafts for next week's merge, but instead he was perched at the bar, gulping his coffee like an old man.

“ _Why the fuck are you drinking coffee? It's almost midnight._ " Tsukishima always badgered him about his need for coffee at the weirdest times, but dammit he just had a taste for it, so, as usual, he calmly told the taller man to fuck off like he always did. Hell, even the bartender gave him a weird look when he requested his drink.

“Hey!”

Kageyama was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a loud voice in his right ear. He paused mid-sip to turn and see who it was, eyes widening when he saw a bright fluff of orange hair. He vaguely identified the short man as the partner at the office, Hinata if he remembered correctly. Kageyama audibly sighed, not mentally prepared to deal with his enthusiasm and loud expressions outside of the workplace. He continued drinking his coffee, pretending that he didn't see the shrimp next to him.

Hinata pouted when he realized that Kageyama had no plans of returning his greeting. “Hello! I know you heard me, Kageyama, the music at this bar isn't that loud.” He crossed his arms in contempt.

“What do you want, dumbass? I'm trying to enjoy my coffee in peace, if you don't mind,” Kageyama muttered, stealing a side-glance at the other man.

“Coffee, at this time of the night?” he started, but quickly changed the subject when Kageyama sent him a sharp glare. “Anyway, I just came to chat you up, that's all.” Hinata took a seat next to him at the bar, ordering a beer for himself, along with another order of coffee for Kageyama, passing the mug to the taller man.

Kageyama was secretly grateful for it since he had just finished the cup he was on, but he didn't let it show on his face. He took a quick sip, drawing his eyebrows together at the weird taste but figuring the bartender just made a stale batch of coffee. He mumbled a quick thanks before starting his third cup for the night, without any sugar or cream. He saw Hinata stare at him out of the corner of his eye, so he sat down his cup before spitting “What?” as he turned to him menacingly.

The redhead waved his hands to try and coax Kageyama to calm down. “N-Nothing! I'm just not a coffee person, is all. I don't see how you can drink that stuff raw,” he said as he scrunched his nose, taking a sip from his beer.

“On the contrary, I don't see how you can drink that shit,” Kageyama replied with a nod in his direction, then proceeding to tilt his mug back once more. “Coffee is the business man's drink.”

“Hmm, that's debatable,” Hinata sighed. “Coffee's good at waking you up, but nothing calms down the nerves like a good beer.”

“I don't need my nerves to be calm,” Kageyama countered, sipping his coffee with a crease in his brow. “Staying on edge helps me make quick decisions and keep everything in control.” His frown deepened when he heard Hinata scoff at him. “What's so goddamn funny?” he asked.

Hinata couldn't hold back his chuckle now. “You should definitely ditch the coffee and pick up a beer before your asshole gets any tighter,” he snickered, slapping the counter as he laughed at his own joke.

Kageyama nearly choked on his coffee as he sputtered, “What? My asshole isn't tight, you asshole. You don't know shit,” he growled angrily, blushing as he realized what he just said while Hinata struggled to catch his breath.

“Man, you really are a control freak. You should learn to relax and have fun, ya know,” the short man giggled as he wiped away a tear.

“I know how to relax and have fun,” Kageyama asserted, “I just choose to focus on my job at the company. I don't have time for that.”

“Then why don't you make time, right now, at my apartment?”

He wasn't expecting that at all.

“Are you tipsy already?” he asked confusedly, eyeing the amount of beer still left at his bottle.

“No,” Hinata answered. “I'm being completely serious here! Look, if you're not doing anything tonight, why not come over and show me how you have fun, hm?” he reasoned, waggling his eyebrows.

Kageyama dragged his hand over his face, considering the offer. “Fuck it,” he said, sighing as Hinata looked a little too excited for his comfort. “Just let me tell Tsukishima I'm leaving.”

“Why?” Hinata questioned defensively, his demeanor changing slightly and causing Kageyama to raise an eyebrow. The redhead cleared his throat before continuing, “I mean, why bother? He's an asshole, and besides, he's probably already bailed with that shy guy that always sticks around him.”

The raven had a thoughtful face for a second. “Hn, whatever. Let's just go,” he said, picking up his suit jacket and downing the rest of his coffee. Hinata followed suit, not quite able to calm himself down as the pair bounced out the door.

* * *

“Ugh, Kageyama, I have to—aaah—I have to get my keys,” Hinata breathed, trying to dig in his pants pocket for them as the taller man pinned him against the door to his apartment, attacking his neck.

“Hurry the fuck up, then,” Kageyama replied smoothly, nipping at the skin on Hinata's neck and making him moan faintly. He finally heard the clanking of keys unlocking a keyhole, and as soon as the door was open he pushed them inside, almost knocking them to the floor. He was suddenly pushed against the door harshly as Hinata got revenge, pressing his crotch against Kageyama's thigh and kissing him fiercely.

Kageyama moaned, but at that same moment, his head pounded briefly. As they separated he shook his head discreetly, blinking his eyes. He didn't think much of it, choosing to focus on the man in front of him. They scrambled to undress each other as their tongues battled for dominance, but that proved easier said than done as their teeth collided painfully several times.

“Shit, I hate these goddamn things,” Hinata cursed, breaking away to peel off the rest of his suit in a frenzy. Kageyama moved to do the same, but hissed as head pounded intensely, bringing him to his knees. He felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden, and he tried to get back up but his legs gave out.

Hinata, now clad in only a button-up shirt and boxers, moved to hover over him. “Hey, Kageyama, what's wrong?” he asked worriedly, patting the man's cheeks when his eyes started to glaze over and lose their focus.

“I-I don't know,” he stammered, barely managing to wipe his forehead. He was alarmed at the amount of sweat there, feeling extremely hot despite it being cool tonight. A wave of sleepiness washed over him, but he staved it off by shaking his head. “Why is it so goddamn hot all of a sudden..?” he wondered lazily, eyes fluttering. They felt so heavy, he was struggling just to keep them open.

“Stop fighting it. Just give in.”

“Hn?” Kageyama hummed at the man's words, but as soon as they registered in his mind, he could feel sleep taking over, unable to fight it off this time. If he was in the right frame of mind, he would've been terrified, but at the moment he gave in like Hinata said.

As his eyelids finally flickered shut, the last thing he saw was Hinata's eyes creepily staring back at him.

* * *

The sound of clattering chains roused Kageyama from his nap after what felt like hours. His head hurt, and he was hungry as hell, but when he tried to move his arm, it wouldn't budge.

At last, he willed his eyes to open, the minimal lighting in the room stinging his eyes as they adjusted. When he tried to move his arm again, he was met with the clinking of chains that woke him up in the first place.

Kageyama hoisted his head up, troubled to find his limbs chained to bed posts at each corner of the unfamiliar bed. He could feel his bare body pressing against the sheets, and blushed at his state of undress. He momentarily directed his attention to his member which was hard as a rock. Ignoring it best as he could for now, he looked around in a panic. The room he was in definitely wasn't his if the bed and size were anything to go by. The furnishings were bare, nothing else in the room but a table with a lamp, a desk and a chair. He wondered where he was and how he got here, and in chains no less. ' _Calm down,'_ he whispered to himself, taking a deep breath as he began combing through his most recent memories. _'I left work, went to the bar with Tsukishima, talked with Hinata_...'

“HINATA!” he gasped aloud, suddenly remembering that he left the bar with the man but his mind was too fuzzy to remember the details after that. Either way, he knew that little orange-headed bastard had something to do with this.

“You called?” he heard an all-too-chipper voice reply. At the opposite end of the room he spotted the small man standing at the doorway to the room, but he was completely naked.

Kageyama turned his gaze away, a seering heat traveling to his dick to make it throb painfully. The reaction was uncharacteristic considering the circumstances.  He was reminded of the oddly tasting coffee he had earlier, and was quick to accuse Hinata.

"What did you put in my drink?" he questioned, knowing for a fact that he had to have been drugged but more worried about what substance it was.

"Just a little something I cooked up myself," Hinata responded proudly. "It's just a mixture of your typical date-rape drug with a little something special to keep you...awake, if you know what I mean." He finished with a wink, his explanation making Kageyama sick to his stomach.

Despite that, his erection was still standing at full attention, now accompanied by a burning hunger that he knew had nothing to do with the drugs he had unknowingly taken. 'I have to get out of here,' he realized, the implication in Hinata's words hitting him like a brick. He didn't want to wait and find out what was in store for him, especially when his body was actively betraying him. At this point, his only option was to sweet-talk the redhead into letting him go.

"C'mon, Hinata, just let me go," he pleaded lightly, voice low. "We both know why you brought me here, so there's no need for me to be chained like this. I'm still willing, you know." Sadly, that last part wasn't a complete lie, with the state he was in anyway.

Hinata only giggled, slowly stepping in the room as he headed towards the desk. "You begged so nicely, Kageyama, but I'm afraid I can't do that." He then pulled the desk drawer open, removing a roll of black cloth. He unfurled the fabric and laid it on the desk to reveal a series of sharp, metal objects. Kageyama gulped, eyeing the items nervously as Hinata picked one up to observe it before placing it back on the cloth.

"You were wrong too, by the way," the redhead said absently, choosing to ignore his tools in favor of approaching Kageyama. The latter watched helplessly as Hinata climbed onto the foot of the bed, caressing his legs gently. The touches were light but Kageyama couldn't stop his cock from aching, or the hunger that felt like it was devouring him from the inside.

"W-Wrong about what?" he stammered, trying to concentrate on anything but the unbearable heat.

"Wrong about knowing why I brought you back to my apartment," Hinata answered bluntly, bouncing as he moved to straddle Kageyama's thighs, causing him to groan. "You see, Kageyama, when I first met you at the office, I hated you. You were arrogant, controlling, distant..." He dragged a fingernail along the other man's length, and Kageyama hissed at the sensation.

"Then it hit me, like BAM!" Hinata exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "There was nothing I wanted more than you, even though you were and still kind of an asshole. But you're the perfect candidate to be my first." Hinata eyed Kageyama with a sultry look on his face, seductively sliding his hand up his side as he crawled further on the bed.

'Perfect candidate?' Kageyama repeated in his head, the other's wording confusing him, because there was no way that he would be the man's first in the usual sense of the word. "First what?" he asked, the base back in his voice since it was obvious he couldn't talk his way out of this.

Kageyama gasped when Hinata suddenly moved directly over him, their face just inches apart. His eyes were wide open in the creepy way that Kageyama remembered from right before he passed out. He was panting now, his dick reacting excitedly to the small body that was pressed against him. Hinata moved even closer to his face before he whispered, "My first victim." Right then, he smashed his lips against Kageyama's, his teeth sinking into the skin of the man's bottom lip.

Kageyama grunted and thrashed around violently, reaching for Hinata in vain as his chains clanked loudly in his ears. He could feel the blood oozing from the wound, some of it entering his mouth and the rest dripping down his chin. When Hinata finally released him, blood stained his lips and he lapped up what he could with a crazed look on his face, Kageyama unable to do anything but look on in horror.

"So good! This is better than I imagined," Hinata sighed happily, smearing the leftover blood on his face sensually. Inhaling the scent deeply, he sat back on his haunches, rubbing his ass against the base of Kageyama's dick. His lip was nearly bitten off, and blood was everywhere, yet the chained man couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips in return. He was disgusted with himself, his hunger increasing tenfold as he ground his teeth together.

"Hinata, don't do this, please just don't fucking do this," rasped Kageyama, his hands clawing at something that wasn't there as his head rolled side to side. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want it, even though his erection weeped endlessly when Hinata stroked it a few times. Deft hands covered his member, spreading pre-cum and blood over it. Hinata didn't even bat an eyelash at his words.

"Hinata, I'm warning you, this is your last chance," Kageyama growled when Hinata began scissoring two fingers inside himself. The redhead only chuckled at him, though.

"Ha! My last chance? Before what? You're not really in the position to be demanding something of me, Tobio," he drawled, plucking at the chain around Kageyama's right wrist to further prove his point. Kageyama winced at the use of his first name. "Thanks to these, you won't be going anywhere. Now stop talking before I regret my decision not to gag you," he said in an annoyed tone, removing his fingers as he aligned Kageyama's cock with his ass.

Kageyama shut his eyes tightly, his breathing ragged. He was about to lose control of himself in the worst way imaginable, despite all the countermeasures he put in place to prevent something like this from ever happening. Hinata was about to see a side of him that he'd never shown anyone before, and with good reason. 'There's nothing I can do about it now,' he told himself ruefully, giving in to temptation as Hinata finally lowered himself down, inch by inch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone who felt that the story was left unfinished! You'll just have to use your imagination for the rest c: feedback/reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
